The Night Before Sin
by Nephylim
Summary: The night before the battle with Sin, Rikku and Auron reveals their feelings for each other. Prequel to Auron's Lost Letter


This is the final story of my trilogy of Rikku and Auron. In Auron's mind, he thinks that this maybe the final chance to reveal his feelings for Rikku, so I wanted to try to portray him differently. I think if two people were telling their true feelings for each other then both of their behaviors/attitudes would change. If you haven't read Rikku's Feelings or Auron's Lost Letter then I suggest you read them after you have read this story. This is the prequel to Auron's Lost Letter. Enjoy.  
  
The night before the battle with Sin, Rikku is in her room getting ready for bed. As she slips into her nightgown, there is a knock at her door. "Just a minute ", she yells as she jogs to the door. When she opens the door, she is stunned by who is standing there.  
  
"Auron..." She says nervously.  
  
Hesitating at first, Auron calmly asks, "May I come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Auron calmly walks into her room. As Rikku closes her door, she tries to hide the smile on her face.  
  
"I needed to talk to you before our battle with Sin."  
  
Rikku turns away from the door and faces him. As she looks at him, she notices something different. Finally, she sees the thing she wants from him the most...the look of compassion. There is a genuine look of compassion on Auron's face.  
  
Breaking the uncomfortable silence, Rikku utters, "What do you need to tell me, Auron?"  
  
"Maybe this is wrong. I can't...I should go..."  
  
Just as he finishes the sentence, compassion leaves his face. He tries to exit the room, but Rikku presses her back against the door. Less than a foot from Rikku, Auron pauses and looks into her eyes.  
  
"Auron, I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what you want."  
  
"Persistent...I've always admired that about you."  
  
Rikku blushes while continuing to hold back her smile.  
  
"Your eyes."  
  
"Now don't be like Tidus and call me Swirly Girly!"  
  
"Your eyes show beauty which many people do not see nor understand." Embarrassed, Rikku holds her head down and tries to hide her eyes. Auron's strong, but gentle hand grabs her chin and tilts her head back up.  
  
"No need for you to be embarrassed."  
  
"The same could be said for you."  
  
"Heh. You're right. I shall tell you my reason of being here."  
  
Releasing her chin, Auron backs away as compassion return to his face.  
  
"Tonight maybe our last night on Spira. This maybe the only time I can tell you this."  
  
Excited and afraid at the same time, Rikku clutches her hands together.  
  
"I'm in love with you. Ever since I saw you for the first time, I thought you were the beautiful person that has ever entered into my life. I love you, Rikku."  
  
Surprised, Rikku stumbles away from the door, walks over to her window, and glances out at the clouds.  
  
Auron continued, "Rikku, others may see you as childish, irresponsible girl. But you are a very mature, intelligent young lady. You trying hard to hide it, but I can tell."  
  
Still looking out of the window, Rikku holds her head down.  
  
"You're right...I do hide those aspects of myself because....it helps make tough times easier. I have been trapped in this persona so long that I forgot about who I really am. In a way, I have lost touch with reality..."  
  
While her sentence trails off a set of well-built, but comforting arms warp themselves around Rikku. Auron rests his chin on Rikku's head.  
  
"You were lost..."  
  
"And you found me...Auron...I love you, too. When I'm near you, time seems to stop."  
  
"Only if time would stop now."  
  
Auron pulls her as close as possible to him because deep in his heart, he is terrified. Because if he lets go...may lose Rikku forever.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rikku."  
  
"Sorry? For what?" "Because I couldn't not show my true feelings because..."  
  
"I know why...guard your emotions...I remembered you saying that."  
  
"Maybe it would have been wise to tell you sooner."  
  
"At least, you told me. Damn Sin..."  
  
"If Sin didn't exist then there would be no reason for us to have met. We must thank Sin."  
  
"But in our own special way. Auron...do you think we will have a future together?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I'm hoping that we will, but we are very different."  
  
"Let not give up hope on something that has not begun yet."  
  
Rikku smiles at Auron's kind words. "Yes, but it will not be easy."  
  
"As long as we are together then I am content. We can....we will overcome any problems we will have."  
  
Auron sighs as the glances out of the window. "Let's go to Luca..."  
  
Surprised by his statement, Rikku say the only thing that came to mind, "Luca?"  
  
"After we defeat Sin....let's go to Luca and watch a blitzball game."  
  
She couldn't resist giggling at her new lover's answer. "You like blitzball? I can't image you sitting through a whole game. How about we go to the lake in the Macalania Woods?"  
  
"Why there?"  
  
"Because I felt at peace when I was there. All my worries were washed away during our time there. For one moment in my entire life, I forgot about Sin. Do you know what that is like?"  
  
"Yes, because I'm feeling the same way now as I'm here with you."  
  
"Auron..."  
  
"Macalania Woods...then it will be our first date."  
  
As Auron loosen his grip he says, "It's late....I should go."  
  
"Must you leave?"  
  
"Rikku...you know that we fight Sin tomorrow."  
  
"I know...."  
  
Her voice trails off as Auron moves away from her and walks to the door. Auron places his hand on the doorknob when he feels a warm hand grasp his arm. The voice of his sadden lady makes Auron's heart ache.  
  
"If tonight the last night I'm alive then I want to spend my final hours with you."  
  
"Rikku..."  
  
"Please Auron...stay...this could be your last night, too."  
  
After hearing the sorrow in her voice, Auron releases his grip on the doorknob.  
  
"I shouldn't..."  
  
"Please don't leave me, Auron, not tonight."  
  
Releasing a heavy sigh, Auron responds, "Alright. Staying with you, somehow feels....right."  
  
Auron turns around and pulls Rikku to him. He lends in and kisses her. He kisses her with so much passion as if this would be their first and final kiss. After a blissful minute passes, Auron's lips slowly lifts off Rikku's delicate lips. With a compassioned look on his face, Auron softly speaks. "We should get some rest."  
  
"You're right." Rikku replies softly.  
  
Auron removes his coat and sunglasses then places them on a chair. When he places his belongings down, Rikku embraces her hand with his and they gradually made their way to the bed. As soon as they got into bed, Auron draws young lover closer to him.  
  
Rikku closes her eyes while she buries herself into Auron's chest.  
  
"Auron, starting tomorrow everything will change for us."  
  
"Things have already changed for us. Now we must wait for everything and everyone else to change."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"But let's not worry about that. Let just focus on this moment and this moment only. Rikku, I must tell you that I'm a un--..."  
  
She hurries and places her left index finger on his lips.  
  
"I know...I have known in my heart and I still love you no matter what you are"  
  
"I love you, Rikku. Then let's leave everything alone and let us rest together."  
  
Rikku and Auron went to sleep with ease without the knowledge that night would be their final night together. 


End file.
